


The Keepers.

by fubukiatsuya



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, ça va etre douloureux je le sens haha
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubukiatsuya/pseuds/fubukiatsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finalement j'ai fini The Maze Runner ! Le premier tome est tellement rpgjergjer. J'ai eu cette idée de cet ot3 et ceci va sans doute etre une serie de short headcanons !</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Finalement j'ai fini The Maze Runner ! Le premier tome est tellement rpgjergjer. J'ai eu cette idée de cet ot3 et ceci va sans doute etre une serie de short headcanons !

La pensée de la mort lui revenait de plus en plus souvent.  
Il regarda ses mains, accrocha un dernier regard pour la plaine avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Frypan, disparu pour s’occuper des derniers Gladers, Newt s’engouffra dans l'espece de petit salon, s’avançant vers la reserve. Passant une main sur sa nuque, il se servit un verre d’eau avec un gobelet qui trainait là, mis à la disposition de tout le monde, avant de repartir. 

Dans le cerveau de Newt, la guerre avait déjà commencé. Une guerre silencieuse, faite de hurlements etouffés et d’idées qu’il n’osait partager. Même en tant que Keeper, même en tant que Leader : Newt restait un mystere. Ainsi, quand il s’avança sur la petite coline de la plaine, il attira les regards. Si Thomas ne leva pas le regard, ce fut parce qu’il était déjà parti depuis longtemps, engouffré avec Minho entre les murs du Maze. Alby, discutant avec quelques gladers, remarqua Newt, et même s’il fut à une trentaine de mètres, il vit son doigt passé sur ses lèvres, le fixant. 

Le signal voulait dire _ça va._  
Newt répondit en touchant sa tempe avec son index.  
 _Oui._

Alby reporta son attention sur les Gladers. Newt soupira.  
Le soleil, toujours caché par ses énormes nuages, sembla scintiller dans le ciel. Il allait faire nuit dans peu de temps. 

_Comme toujours._  
Newt déserra les hanses de de son arme, un poignard à la dague rouge qu’il tenait à la taille, lui permettant de respirer un peu. _Comme toujours, le ciel va descendre. Comme toujours les Runners rentreront sans réponse_. La possibilité de mourir ici lui était revenue en tête depuis une semaine et comme pour palier cette éventualité, Newt s’était exilé. De tout. Du monde, aussi petit qu’il fut pour lui.  
Il prit une grande inspiration, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. 

Il ne pouvait pas mourir.  
Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il avait beaucoup trop de chose à vivre encore. Il était si jeune ! Il ne pouvait finir ses jours dans cette prison au mur changeant. Plus il essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qu’il avait vécu en ses deux ans, plus le vertige le prenait. _Je n’ai rien vécu. Je n’ai jamais rien vécu._ Il en était si nerveux que ses mains se mirent à trembler.  
 _Et si nous ne sortons jamais._

“Newt?” 

La forte pression sur son epaule le ramena sur terre. La voix de Minho lui arriva avant la vision de son visage. Ruisselant de sueur, un faible sourire sur les lèvres mais un regard défiant l’enfer tant ses braises brûlaient de motivation. Minho remonta sa main sur le menton de Newt qui le regardait comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois.  
Il en oublia presque Thomas qui était plié en deux, reprenant son souffle, le visage noir de terre. 

“Ça va?” 

Mais cette fois Newt ne put poser son index sur sa tempe. Il avala sa salive et rit un peu, fuyant le regard. 

“Ouais ouais. Occupe toi plutôt de ce klunk qui semble cracher ses poumons. Hey, Tommy, meurs pas aujourd’hui, Ok ?” 

Thomas leva un pouce en l’air, toujours aussi épuisé mais le sourire de sa première sortie en dehors de la Glade encore sur les lèvres. 

Minho fut un peu plus dur a dupé. Il hocha la tête, plissa légèrement les yeux, retirant sa main du visage de Newt.  
“ça va, vraiment Minho” murmura Newt, essayant de sourire légèrement. _Pas maintenant, pas maintenant s’il te plait Minho._ Et comme s’il avait entendu ses prières, Minho se detourna, tirant sur le t-shirt de Thomas pour le relever, marchant vers la cuisine. 

Il les vit s’en aller, et poussa un soupire. 

_Arrête de penser, Newt. Tu stresses tout le monde._


	2. L'absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il a regardé la porte se fermer et le corps de Thomas disparaître dans la végétation.  
> Newt écarquilla les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ré-écriture de THE SCENE. Je suis desolée pour les termes anglais, ils sont tellement encrés en moi que je prefere ces termes à leur traduction.

Il a regardé la porte se fermer et le corps de Thomas disparaître dans la végétation.  
Newt écarquilla les yeux. 

_Minho ? Alby...Thomas ?_

Le frisson parcourut sa peau, créant vague et océan à l'intérieur de lui.  
L’horreur de la situation mit un certain temps avant d’arriver jusqu’à son cerveau.  
Il toucha la porte, mela ses doigts au lierre qui fermait l’ouverture maintenant dissimuler. 

Puis il comprit l’horrible fatalité de ce que signifiait cet acte suicidaire.  
Alors ses yeux prirent la couleur du charbon, et grattant le lierre, il commença à pousser des gémissements. Ses mains s’affairèrent à déplacer le plus de chaine de lierre possible, son souffle s'accélérant. Il sentit son propre coeur battre dans sa poitrine, battre dans ses oreilles alors que la macabre fatalité s’inscrivait petit à petit dans son cerveau. 

Et ce gosse qui s’était engouffré sans l’once de doute. 

Le premier hurlement vint : bestial, désespère et cruel. Puis le deuxième, troisième, quatrième...Des Gladers qui se tenaient en retrait vinrent à lui et il ne pu leur expliquer la situation qu’à travers le regard perdu de l’enfant qui voit tout disparaitre sous ses yeux. 

_Minho et Alby sont à l’intérieur du Maze !  
Minho et Alby sont en danger !_

Sa voix; couvrant les notes aigus et graves, se mura en un cri étouffé. Sa cage thoracique voulu crier avec lui : mais sa voix craqua dans sa gorge et le goût du sang lui vint immédiatement. Intrusif, dérangeant, Newt regarda les Gladers en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. _Tout pour leur liberté. Prenez ma vie contre la leur !_ La rage prit ses sens et il cogna de ses poings le mur avant de tomber au sol. L'énorme titan de metal le regarda et Newt posa sa tête contre le mur froid. 

Ses hurlements se murent en sanglots et quand certains enfants vinrent lui preter une main pour se relever ou une épaule pour pleurer, il les rejeta. Frypan prit le rôle du Leader durant cette nuit là : il congédia les garçons, les ordonnant d’aller se coucher. Apres que les derniers Gladers soient partis, il resta devant Newt.  
Newt le vit s'asseoir en face de lui. Derriere les larmes qui roulaient contre ses joues, il détourna le regard, honteux et encore en colère contre lui-même. 

_J’aurai du être le premier. Ça n’aurait pas du être Thomas. J’aurai du courir à leur recherche quand à midi ils n’étaient pas revenus. Pourquoi j’ai..hésité. Pourquoi j’ai pensé que..Minho pourrait…_

“Hey, Newt.”  
Il ne le regarda pas.  
“Le Maze est le seul coupable ici.”

Et il s’en alla. 

 

 

\---

Il avait attendu toute la nuit, le corps encore gelé contre le mur de béton. Quand le soleil montra le bout de son nez, les joues de Newt étaient toujours humides. Les cauchemars avaient fait serrer ses mains, griffant ses propres bras dans son sommeil. Des rêves de Griever. Des rêves de mort et le dernier sourire de Minho.  
Quand il essaya de se lever, il prit conscience de la couverture brune sur ses épaules. Il remercia mentalement Frypan. 

Sur la colline de la Glade, certains garçons s’étaient déjà mis à leur tache quotidienne. Certains le regardèrent puis détournèrent le regard. Il baissa les yeux, soudainement honteux. Le Leader en lui s’était fait la malle depuis hier et quand il accrocha la couverture entre ses doigts, il se senti peu digne de ce titre. 

Chuck arriva vers lui, les yeux encore remplit de larme mais essayant de retenir ses sanglots. 

“Newt, nous devons allez manger.” 

Il hocha positivement puis se releva, emboîtant le pas.  
Les Gladers avaient repris leur habitudes et discutaient fort, certains se servant du café en parlant des prochaines recoltes. Frypan fut le seul à le remarquer quand il rentra dans la cuisine. Une frappe amicale à laquelle il répondit par un faible sourire et il s’installa à une table un peu plus en retrait. 

Il ne mangea pas.  
Il attendit dans cet état végétatif qu’il le rendit muet. _Même la mort doit être moins douloureuse. Même le Maze..._ mais atmosphère changea soudainement quand un garçon se précipita dans la cuisine, ruisselant de sueur. 

“Ils sont là ! Ils sont revenus !”

Et il fut si rapidement sur ses pieds qu’il oublia un instant qu’il avait presque renversé tout son déjeuner sur le sol. Il ne sut si ce fut un rêve : cette course, cette course vers ces silhouettes. Et la tache brune au loin, et le corps d’Alby qu’on portait comme un cadavre. Il ne pu penser, il ne sut si tout cela était vrai. S’ils n’étaient pas un piège de ces Creators qui avaient joué avec leur nerf depuis si longtemps. 

Mais quand il perçu la flamme dans le regard du Keeper, il comprit. 

_Ils sont là._

Et quand il serre Minho dans ses bras, quand il sent tout son corps contre le sien et quand l’absence n’est plus qu’un mauvais souvenir, il peut pleurer. Il peut pleurer quand Minho s’accroche à son t-shirt. Il peut pleurer quand il entend de sa bouche que “Alby a besoin de soin. Il a été piqué par un Griever, Newt”. 

_Tout sauf la mort. Tout sauf la mort._

Et il y a tellement de non dit dans l’air que quand il tombe à ses genoux, il a envie d’embrasser la terre pour avoir excusé sa prière. 

_Merci, de ne pas me les avoir voler._


End file.
